


Scrap

by killers_on_mondays (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, It's not a fucking Wendigo but I have no option but to call it that because it latched on, Kind of porny, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killers_on_mondays
Summary: Will Graham is not a lesbian.Not that it would prevent her from making a go at it.





	Scrap

**Author's Note:**

> You remember when I said I have other stuff I need to work on?  
> Yeah, who cares, right? 
> 
> Don't ask how this thing here came to be, I don't know either. (578 words)

“I don’t have the parts for what you intend to do.“  
Will looked, tried to gauge what lied beneath the surface more clearly.

“What do you need, Margot? I don’t think you want me to list you options.“

“Simply a reassurance.“

Her eyebrows shot up at this, then she closed her eyes and exhaled. This was the opposite of a reassurance for her, it was not how it was supposed to go.

  
But her body must have betrayed her since Margot began unbuttoning her blouse anyway. The fabric was delicate and surely cost more than Will would ever shell out for a plain garment, draped beautifully around the frail figure. Eventually, Will didn’t feel like she could observe any longer and thus ended up opening it, sliding it off those pale shoulders. The skin underneath was littered with scars. Some small, some large though all of them jagged and eye-catching.

  
Will barely stopped herself from tightening her grip. “Who did this to you?“

“My brother.“ Her fingers worked Will’s shirt open in return. As soon as she had exposed it, her eyes fell on her naked upper arm. “Who shot you?“

“A friend.“ Margot’s hand wandered from the wound to Will’s neck, pulled her in close and kissed her.

It was surprisingly good.

It was gentle, soothing that raw nerve confinement and betrayal had created.

Good enough that for a fanciful moment, she allowed herself to consider it.

  
Two women freed of their respective monsters. A child and a dozen dogs. Will could turn her back on the FBI for good and perhaps the nightmares would stop one day entirely.

She could feel themselves move towards the bed. It was farther than she had it ever imagined going.

Then she was lying on her back while Margot pulled off her jeans. She couldn’t decide whether she was surprised that this woman worked with such purpose. All at once, similar but so unlike–

A gasp escaped her mouth when her flesh made acquaintance with the heat and wetness of a tongue.

Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble up from her throat; of course, she’d use her mouth.

Will was quick to bury one of her hands in the long strands, gave it an experimental tug. Her effort was rewarded with fleeting kisses on her inner thighs.

She wanted it to be rougher, too many lines had already been crossed. She tugged again, harder this time.

The black claw which suddenly caressed her cheek was not what she had expected to summon, and neither were the blind yet all-seeing white orbs staring down at her. Still, she grabbed the antlered creature by the neck and pulled it down into ferocious kiss, all salty and vaguely bitter. The temptation to bite down and have blood complement the flavour became staggering, however, Will resisted. She couldn’t explain what prevented her from it but regretted having listened to it the second she saw Mischa’s smug grin.

  
_Fuck you._ She felt her mouth pull into a snarl. _Fuck you and your perfect lips._

Whether she had heard it or not, Mischa averted her eyes and bowed her head, nearly coy, before she slid down to suck at Will’s nipples. Her left hand traced the collarbone and sternum, deceptively tender.

“God,“ Will gasped and then gritted out, “Use your teeth.“

The ministrations stopped.

Immediately, Will returned to the reality at hand.

But then the inevitable pain she had braced herself for came.

And so did Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to work Hannibloom into this, I hope you forgive me.


End file.
